


Friends Not Found

by MrSmilesxoxo



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, MCYTs, Shipping - Fandom, mcyt, smut - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Fanfic, George - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Shipping, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, mcyts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSmilesxoxo/pseuds/MrSmilesxoxo
Summary: This is a story where two high school boys, Clay and George, didn't enjoy each other really, well, I mean, yeah they hate each other. But they don't forever, because they find out a little something about each other........Started: 1-16-21?Finished: ???Warnings: Smut-Cursing-Angst-Fluff
Relationships: Karlnapity - Relationship, dreamxgeorge
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the start of this story, I was doing this as a joke, so near the middle is where it gets more serious.

**||IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!!||**

**With this story, Dream and George live in the same town in Florida! They are also neighbors! THERE IS SOME CURSING!! The both are 16! There will only be a bit of smut unless a lot of people ask for full on smut not just fluff which I was going to do, I'm comfortable with writing it just some people aren't so if more people want smut then ill do smut and ill put a warning! If you have any questions, at the end of every chapter ill have an text you can respond to where you can ask/tell me something! if there's anything else you want me to cover, you can tell me at the text at the bottom!**

**_3rd person POV:_ **

George was up late, it was 2:27am. He stayed up streaming Minecraft with his best online friend, Dream. They knew they lived in the same town and could meet up but they thought things would be different after they saw and each other in real life so they just kept it online. 

" DREAM WHY DID YOU J- " The brown haired boy started to scream as he saw his friend dream jump off a really high mountain then got cut off as he saw dream do a MLG placing water and not loosing any hearts. The blond haired boy started to wheeze as the brown haired boy started screaming at him because he could have died and they could have just lost everything.

"GEORGE!! BEHIND YOU!" Dream yelled at George as he saw something behind him. And before they knew it...

**_"GeorgeNotFound was blown up by a creeper."_ **

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- " Shrieked George as he died, ending the challenge, loosing. 

" HAAAA- " Dream wheezed so hard as his friend kept banging on his table and screaming making the chat laugh.

"THATS SO STUPID- AUGH- " George complained. "Maybe if you didnt suck you wouldnt have died!" Dream said teasing him about his death. " YOU LITTL- " George got cut off as he got a donation, the donation read, 

**_ " Late nights in the middle of June.... huh George? " -TimmyLongLegsMan _ **

" Huh? what does that mean? dream? did you see the dono i just got? " said George confused.

" Uhhhh- no what did it say? " Dream replied. " Late nights in the middle of june, dot dot dot dot, huh George." George quoted the donation. Dream started to wheeze at it. "Well uh George, i have a question..... " Dream said as he got an idea. " what is it? " George asked. " here tp me to me." Dream said. " Okay? " George was a bit confused but did so. 

**"Teleported GeorgeNotFound to Dream"** read the chat in Minecraft.

Right as George teleported dream quickly placed a crafting bench and jumped on top of it.

(if yk then yk)

"DREAM" yelled George starting to punch Dream in the game while Dream wheezed.

" IM SORRY IM SORRY JUST STOP HITTING ME BABY " Said Dream still teasing.

"WHAT!? THATS IT!! " George says.

 ** _"GeorgeNotFound Left the Game"_** read the chat in Minecraft.

"George I'm sorryyyyyyyyy! " Said Dream. " NO " yelled George making dream laughed and wheezed more. " IM GOING TO BED! " Yelled George about to leave the discord call. "wAit-! " Said dream. "what?" asked George. "I'm sorry I committed crafting table but..." Dream left a pause in his sentence. "WHAT!? SAY IT!" George Yelled trying to make Dream spit it out. "im not sorry too because you know you liked it!" Dream wheezed after he said it, he loved teasing George. "YOU IDIOT- THATS IT! BYE DREAM! BYE CHAT! WE'LL STREAM AGAIN TOMORROW!" George said quickly ending the stream and leaving call.

Dream also ended his stream and then texted George on discord. 

_**GeorgeNotFound** _

**Dream** _Today at 2:47am_

'Did i really make you mad? im sorry if i did i was just joking around.'

Dream kinda got worried that he might have made his friend angry and thought he should apologize just in case

**GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 2:48am_

'No no, i knew you were joking around im not mad, dont worry you idiot.'

 **Dream** _Today at 2:48am_

'oh okay i just got worried i didnt want to upset you haha, well you can sleep now!' 

Dream was waiting for George to respond so he could respond straight away.

 **GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 2:49am_

'Alright, goodnight Dream!'

 **Dream** _Today at 2:49am_

'Goodnight cutie n3n' 

**GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 2:50am_

'You are an idiot.'

Dream wheezed when he say what his friend said. George made him so happy, he was glad he met George, he was happy George was his friend, he was hoping George would forever be his friend. As he thought of George and their friendship and past memories of them streaming or talking, he fell asleep.

**Time Skip to the Morning**

**George's Pov:**

I woke up from my alarm. i remembered last night. i had so much fun with dream, so much that i wanted to text him.

 **GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 7:30am_

'Hey sorry for texting you just wanna talk really'

 **Dream** _Today at 7:32_

'Oh hey! thats fine! we can call while getting ready for school if you want!'

 **GeorgeNotFoundToday** _at 7:32am_

'Sure!'

I called dream on discord and he answered almost right away.

**_3rd person POV_ **

"Heyyyyyyy cutie" Dream said when he answered, teasing Me.

"i hate you, your an idiot-" I said in a tone dream knew he was joking around

"whatever whateverrrr, hey tell me about that one kid you hate in school again, kid names clay?" Dream said, George at the time didnt know dreams real name was clay.

"Ughhhh, hes so annoying, with his green eyes and freckles and dirty blond hair and freaking green hoodie he wears every day thinking hes better then me and makes fun of me like yesterday at school he tied my shoelace to the leg of my desk!" George said ranting away.

At that point, dream got scared. but didnt say anything.

"oh thats....thats rude!" Dream said playing along.

"yeah! well i have to get to school, call you after!" George said.

"alrighty...!" replied dream.

George got up getting ready and left for school.

**_Time skip to when hes in school_ **

**_George's POV:_ **

I opened my locker and saw a note. I read it.

**"Meet me in the bathroom on the 3rd floor at lunch."**

i was annoyed, i knew it was clay. god i hate clay. 

**_Time skip to lunch (sorry for all the POV changes and time skips)_ **

i walked to the bathroom on the 3rd floor. i was scared worried that i might get hurt but i was hoping it was just a prank getting pulled on him by his friend Nick(Sapnap).

i walked in to see Clay.

"Ugh, clay what do you want?" me and Clay havn't spoke in awhile, he reminds me so much of dream and i hate it. he's not like dream. and i know that.

"uhhhh- " Clay started to talk as I cut him off.

" you have 5 seconds. im done with you shit clay. "

"damn. okay. listen, i wanna stop." Clay replied.

"what the fuck do you mean 'I wAnNa StoP'!?" i said.

"IM DONE! im done being rude to you. i want you to come over to my house so we can talk and maybe get along." said clay.

i was in shock, he never yelled at me like that. he really sounded like dream but i shook it off because i knew dream isnt mean and rude and disgusting like clay.

_Word count: 1320_

**_Okay, so, at first I posted this on Wattpad and I still am, I'm posting it here because why not, Sorry about all the mistake, I'm too lazy to fix them._ **

**_HI! okay i know, this isnt that great, this is my first time writing a story so hopefully over time it will get better! yes i left on a cliffhanger but part 2 will be out soon! Here you can also ask questions! ALSO I DIDNT BACK READ! I DONT HAVE TIME! IM SORRY WITH THERE WERE MISTAKES!_ **


	2. Investigate..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang out/study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Hope you enjoy chapter two.

**!!!THIS IS A WARNING! theres some cursing! talk of drugs and talk of abuse!!! **

Recap:

**i walked to the bathroom on the 3rd floor. i was scared worried that i might get hurt but i was hoping it was just a prank getting pulled on him by his friend Nick(Sapnap).**

**i walked in to see Clay.**

**"Ugh, clay what do you want?" me and Clay havn't spoke in awhile, he reminds me o much of dream and i hate it. he's not like dream. and i know that.**

**"uhhhh- " Clay started to talk as I cut him off.**

**" you have 5 seconds. im done with you shit clay. "**

**"damn. okay. listen, i wanna stop." Clay replied.**

**"what the fuck do you mean 'I wAnNa StoP'!?" i said.**

**"IM DONE! im done being rude to you. i want you to come over to my house so we can talk and maybe get along." said clay.**

**i was in shock, he never yelled at me like that. he really sounded like dream but i shook it off because i knew dream isnt mean and rude and disgusting like clay.**

**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||** **|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||** **|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

Clay POV:

if George is this George i have to stop messing with him. i need to be his friend. and still i have to be better. a lot better.

"what?" George said. "i....i want to be your friend i guess. im done with us hating each other." I continued

" why would i want to hang out with you? do you remember what you did years ago? YOU RUINED MY LIFE CLAY!! " George said pointing at me with an upset look.

"im... im sorry. i never meant to- " i tried to speak but George cut me off. " YOUR SORRY!? do you know how many friends i lost?? do you know how many people made fun of me??"

" I KNOW IM SORRY BUT ATLEAST YOU KNOW ITS NOT TRUE!" i yelled back. " IT IS TRUE CLAY! THATS THE THING! " George yelled at me and then had regret fell over his face, he realized he messed up by saying that. " wait George... your gay? im so sorry i didnt know that you were if you were i wouldnt have joked about it and i wouldnt have said anything to anyone! " i said, i felt really bad. i knew i messed up. if he was my best friend, if he found out i was me... i would loose him.

"...Clay, keep your mouth shut. " George said as he walked out

 _ **ill try again at the end of class. i need him to like me.**_ i thought as i walked out of the bathroom walking to class.

I walked into class and sat next to George. George tried to get up but the teacher walked into class so he had to sit back down.

"im sorry George.. " i whispered to him. "shut up. we are in class." he replied. i did as he said. i shut my mouth and focused on class. i felt bad. "ugh i hate when you have that face. just what is it?" he whispered to me. "huh? what face?" i asked confused. "the stupid sad thinking face..!" he whispered a little louder. he looked at the teacher making sure he didnt hear him then looked back at me. " just what is it.." he lowered his voice again as he talked to me. i liked his voice it was soft, just like George's... " please, come over after school, we can hang out and we can play video games and eat maybe go out to a park near my house, i just want to hang out, if we go out and buy anything ill pay. i just want us to get along and fix my wrong." i said looking George in the eyes. " fine. " he whispered back looking at the teacher starting to write. "we can study some, play a game, go to the park, then go back to your house, eat, then i go home. " he whispered to me. "yes!" i said a bit loud making the teacher look at me.

"who was that?" the teacher said. "clay!" George said smirking. "hey!" i said to him hitting his arm as George snickered. "Clay! no talking in class! f you do your going to be an idiot." the teacher said. "he already is one. " George whispered under his breath but i heard.

**_Time skip to after class and the end of school_ **

**_George's POV:_ **

Im going the clay's house. this is gonna suck or its gonna be great. no in between. i felt really nervous, so i texted dream.

**Dream**

**GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 3:32pm_

Hey, sorry for texting you, i just got out of school and i just wanted to say if i dont text at all today thats because either i died or im hanging out with someone!

 **Dream** _Today at 3:33pm_

Oh its fine! and who would you hang out with? and how would you die?

 **GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 3:33pm_

Clay, the guy i hate. he wants me to go to his house and i accepted because i knew he wouldnt leave me alone about it, so either im gonna have fun or die. he said sorry for everything but i dont know..

**_Dream POV:_ **

This just proved my point more. _**Fuck.**_ is all i could think.

 **Dream** _Today at 3:34pm_

Oh alright! will we be able to stream?

**GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 3:34pm_

I dont know but i hope we can! i missed you today!

 **Dream** _Today at 3:35pm_

awwwww someone is in love with me <3

 **GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 3:35pm_

omg not like that idiot, i miss talking to you thats all.

 **Dream** _Today at 3:36pm_

sureeeeee well i have to go text me when your done hanging out with clay!

 **GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 3:36pm_

alrighty!

At this point. i was worried if it was him. i mean it would be great but what if we dont make up? are friendship would end.

I walked over to George.

"hey." i said nervously " alright, lets go get this over with. " George replied.

We left school and we walked to my house. we went in and went to my room.

" nice room, i forgot we were neighbors for a bit, i never see you out of school."

"yeah, i stay inside streaming and playing with online friends." i replied.

"you stream?" asked George.

"oh uh, yeah i do, i stream minecraft mostly, sometimes among us." i answered

"nice, i uh i well uh i stream too." he hesitated.

"oh? whats your user?" i asked. _if he answer saying GeorgeNotFound i would know if its him or not._ I thought.

"uhhh im not gonna say." i could tell George didnt want to tell me.

"where do you stream? Twitch? Youtube?" i asked. i new if i asked questions i would be able to put the dots together and find out if hes my best friend.

" i stream on Twitch and post on Youtube. " he answered

" how many subs on Youtube and followers on Twitch? " i asked, if he said how many George had i would know, and i know George is doing a face reveal soon so ill know for sure then.

" i have 5.36M subscribers on Youtube and 2.1M followers on Twitch. " He answered. _**Ill check later.**_ i thought.

" nice! i have 16M subscribers on Youtube and 2.9M followers on Twitch! " I answered watching his jaw drop.

" NO WAY! JESUS! THATS SO MUCH! HOW!?" he yelled while smiling at me

I wheezed "I dont know i just do haha! " i kept laughing at how surprised he was.

" DUDE YOUR LIKE, FAMOS! WAIT WHATS YOUR USER I WANNA SEE IF I WATCH YOU! " George begged. " no no, i shall not say haha! " i repiled messing with him. "PLEASEEEEE!" he kept begging. " if you catch me you can! " i said as i ran out of the room dropping my bad and running outside. "HEY!" i heard George yell.

i saw George run out of the house looking around for me, i was hiding in a tree looking down at him. " ohhh clayyy~ " He said looking around for me. i _ **liked the way he said that.. wait what? ugh whatever.**_ I thought.

I saw George pout as he could find me. **He looks cute when he pouts...fuck, theres no way i find him cute. shit. i might like George, but George might be...damn it. i think i fucked up again.** i thought as i climbed slowly out of the tree going up behind George where he cant see me.

I bent down to his ear. He still didnt know i was there. He was looking around but didnt see me. i was trying to think of what i should whisper to freak him out.

"ohhh George~!" I said teasing him saying it the same he said my name when looking for me.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- " George screamed as he quickly looked at me and he did it so fast he tripped on his own feet and fell. i wheezed on how scared he got.

"CLAY! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!!" George yelled at me as he got up pushing me. I wheezed. " IM SORRY- HAAA- " i kept wheezing that i fell to the ground the look on his face of pure scared i couldnt take it!

"STOP LAUGHING CLAY!" screamed George. " I- *insert wheeze* I cAnT- *insert another wheeze*"

I couldnt stop laughing! i could barley talk! George looked so angry! i finally calmed down and George helped me up. "you should have seen your face!" i said to him. "oh shut up, well i caught you soooo whats the user?" he asked. I looked at him and opened my mouth but didnt say anything and shut it and looked away trying to figure a way to not tell him.. then i got an idea...

"GEORGE!! LOOK OUT!!" I yelled. " AHHHH WHAT- " He screamed looking away. As he looked a away i picked him up. " AYE! CLAY! PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled trying to get out of my grip but i had him tight. i took him into my house and set him down in my room and smiled at him. he looked at me highly confused. " what? i thought we were gonna study?" i said trying to change the topic. " oh right! so i have the book we need to look through, i also have paper and pencils and markers! " he said grabbing his bag proud that he was prepared.

_**3rd person POV:** _

They went down stairs and sat at dreams dinning table. " where are your parents? " asked George. "huh? oh uh, i live with my older sister, shes not gonna be home for a three weeks, shes out of state, meeting an online boyfriend she had, im gonna be alone here for awhile." Clay answered. " oh, well where are your parents though? " he asked again. " well, they are uh, in jail." Clay felt ashamed as he said it. "oh damn, can i know why? if you dont mind, you dont have to!" George said making sure he wasnt making Clay feel prepressured into answering. "no no its fine, they went to jail for child abuse and with holding illegal substances." He said looking down at the ground as George started to rub Clays back trying to comfort him. "if you want i could come over everyday after school for an hour or two so you dont feel to lonely, and on the weekends i can sleepover! i mean i live right next door so if i need anything from my house it'll be easy!" The young boy offered. " really? you wouldn't mind? " Clay asked. " yeah!" Said George. " but.. i thought you hated me.?" Clay said looking away again. "I did, yeah I did, but, today, the like, 1 or two hours we have hung out, i realized maybe you aren't as bad." George said making Clay look at George. Clay and George looked into each others eyes. Clay's eyes wondered to George's lips. George turned red when he noticed where Clay was looking. Clay shook his head.

" sooo uhm.. ahem, what the first book we have to study? " said clay looking away from George and looking at the books changing the topic. " oh! hm.. this one! " said George grabbing the book on top.

**Word count: 2100**

**Im trying to post every chapter, also sorry its pretty immature at the start and that there's like so many spelling errors.**

**OG AN: WOAH! THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG! SORRY ABOUT THAT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!**


	3. party? uhhh no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are made. A question is asked and the question was answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant wait till I get to the more serious part.

**||WARNING! THERE IS SOME CUSSING AND MORE!||**

**RECAP:**

**They went down stairs and sat at dreams dinning table. " where are your parents? " asked George. "huh? oh uh, i live with my older sister, shes not gonna be home for a three weeks, shes out of state, meeting an online boyfriend she had, im gonna be alone here for awhile." Clay answered. " oh, well where are your parents though? " he asked again. " well, they are uh, in jail." Clay felt ashamed as he said it. "oh damn, can i know why? if you dont mind, you dont have to!" George said making sure he wasnt making Clay feel prepressured into answering. "no no its fine, they went to jail for child abuse and with holding illegal substances." He said looking down at the ground as George started to rub Clays back trying to comfort him. "if you want i could come over everyday after school for an hour or two so you dont feel to lonely, and on the weekends i can sleepover! i mean i live right next door so if i need anything from my house it'll be easy!" The young boy offered. " really? you wouldn't mind? " Clay asked. " yeah!" Said George. " but.. i thought you hated me.?" Clay said looking away again. "I did, yeah I did, but, today, the like, 1 or two hours we have hung out, i realized maybe you aren't as bad." George said making Clay look at George. Clay and George looked into each others eyes. Clay's eyes wondered to George's lips. George turned red when he noticed where Clay was looking. Clay shook his head.**

**" sooo uhm.. ahem, what the first book we have to study? " said clay looking away from George and looking at the books changing the topic. " oh! hm.. this one! " said George grabbing the book on top.**

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**_3rd person POV:_ **

George opened the book on page 68 and 69 (haha- 69-)

" We have to read this? " Clay asked. " Mhm! this paragraph here then we go on page 420 and read a paragraph there, well thats where im struggling." George said pointing at the paragraphs and flipping pages. " im not struggling so im just here to help you then! " Clay bragged. "i guess so, but i have to text a friend real quick! " George said standing up walking out of the room.

George POV:

 **GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 5:32pm_

Hey! im not dead yet! i want you to know that! And im having fun too!

**Dream** _Today at 5:34pm_

oh! thats nice!

 **GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 5:35pm_

Yeah! well i gotta go back to Clay! see you soon when we stream!

**Dream** _Today at 5:36pm_

Alright! make sure your able to stream tonight! n3n

**GeorgeNotFound** _Today at 5:36pm_

i will!

I turned my phone off and walked back to clay sitting down, we studied for awhile.

"okay i think thats good for now, we have been reading for an hour, lets go to the park then we can come home and ill make dinner and you can go home and sleep or something." Clay said closing the book setting it down on the other side of the table. " Alright but i dont have to go home till 9 because at 9:30 i gotta stream." George answered. " Alright! come on get your shoes on! We gotta get there before dark! " Said Clay running to his front door grabbing his own shoes. George followed speed walking to the door putting on his shoes and coat.

"come on! " Clay said opening the door running out, he seemed really happy to just be going to the park, maybe there was another reason hes happy....

George followed Clay trying to keep up "Slow down! Clay! I have short legs i cant run fast!" George said running out of breath. Clay just laughed looking back at him walking backwards as George ran up to him. Clay stopped walking looking down at him. George caught his breath and looked up at Clay, they were staring into each others eyes. George was still breathing a bit heavily but not that much. Clay smiled as he saw George getting a bit red as they looked into each others eyes. 

"such a cute couple! darling look!" A old lady across the street walking with her grand-daughter saw them looking at each other. It made Clay and George look over at her. "uhhh yeah i guess?" said the other girl looking at them. 

"no we-" George said getting cut off by clay. "Thank you! thats really sweet! we have been dating for a year! today is our anniversary!" Clay said as he smiled holding both of George's hand staring at the girls. 

"awww! can i get a picture of you and post it on Facebook? you guys are so cute!" The lady said putting her hands together. "yeah! we dont mind!" Clay said looking at George. George was blushing and was speachless.

"Here, stand under the tree right there!" she said pointing with one hand and grabbing her phone with her other free hand. Clay pulled George by his hand to the tree sitting down with him as he put his arm around him holding him close with a big smile, George smiled as well putting his arm around Clay.

She aimed the camera and took a photo.

" its so cute! ill post it now! The lady said. "Thank you so much!" she said "No problem Ma'am!" said Clay standing up with George. Clay and George ran off.

"Clay! what the heck! if people see that from school...omg that will be a nightmare.." George said looking down nervous.

"I dont care what people think, its funny to me, now...." Clay said leaving a gap in his words.

"what?" says George.

" TAG!" Yelled Clay running off towards the park. " HEY! THATS UNFAIR!" George yelled running behind Clay.

They ran and ran then Clay slowed down so George would catch up but George wasnt ready so he ran into Clay knocking them over. "sorry!" George said quickly standing up putting his hand out helping Clay up. "Its alright!" Clay said making sure George was alright looking him up and down.

"why are you looking at me like that?" Asked George. "sorry, i was making sure you arent hurt!" Clay said quickly.

" sureeeeee " George said taunting Clay.

"i mean, i can look at you that way if you want~" Says clay taking a step closer to George then grabbing him by his chin making him look up at Clay. "huh George?~ Would you like that~?" Clay said getting closer to his face.

George slapped Clay softly. " tag- " he said running off getting out of Clays' grip. "i- HEY-" Yelled Clay running after George, George laughed.

An hour passed and it was 8pm. " Alright, lets go home now and eat then you can go stream." Clay said looking at George. " okay but my legs hurt, we ran around a lot." Said George standing up. Clay went over to him picking him up holding him bridle style. (or how you carry a baby, like them laying in your arms kind of thing) " Clay! no i dont want you to carry me! im to heavy!" Said George looking at Clay as he started walking home. "one, you arent heavy, two, your legs are tired, three, be quite." Said clay stilling walking looking at George. "fine, hmph." said George pouting. "good good" said clay.

They got home and George sat at the island in the kitchen while Clay got stuff out for food putting on a apron. George looked at Clay, the apron said 'kiss the cook' but the kiss had a lip mark for the dot of the I.

George went over to him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Clay was surprised but kissed back. George pulled away walking back to his chair whipping his lips. " Your apron. it says kiss the cook. " Said George smirking pointing at his apron. " And arent we in a one year relationship? thats what you said at least. " Said George pulling out his own phone going to his messages.

" well i- " stuttered Clay. " You- whatever. " Said Clay looking at the food starting to cook. 

George was red as hell. He cant believe he did that. it was like he was being controlled by something. by his lust? he didnt know. but he knew who to ask.

 **George:**

SAPNAP!

**Sapnap:**

What?

 **George:**

I just kissed someone without think and i dont know what to do now.

**Sapnap:**

ouuuu dreams gonna be madddddd you kissed somebody elseeee!

**George:**

nvm, your no help

**Sapnap:**

yeah im streaming and i read the messages out loud soooooooo...my chat is going crazy

**George:**

IDIOT! UGH! WHATEVER! I GTG!

**Sapnap:**

okieeeeee!

_**Sapnap POV:** _

Me and George and Dream all are in the same town. Dream doesnt want to meet up yet _._ Me and George met up and found out we go to the same school, finding out so did technoblade, wilbur, and more. We have a friend group and we beg to know if dream goes to our school but he doesnt answer. we dont know what he looks like or his real name. I wonder when we will find out. 

I got up putting my phone down going to my room.

" Yo Wilbur, Technoblade, Skeppy, Bad, all of you, when do you guys wanna go home? " i asked all the boys in my room.

Skeppy and Wilbur said they didnt know. Bad said in 30 with skeppy so skeppy said 30 right after bad said that. 

" i dont know but guys, im gonna host a party on friday because its my Birthday. im inviting everyone in the school. you guys pass the news around to everyone. Sapnap, make sure you get George to come. " Said Technoblade standing up.

"everyone? how?" Asked Bad. " Bad, i have been to his house, he has like 4 storys, a huge pool, a bunch of LED lights, huge speakers, his parents arent ever home. its gonna be fine and huge! party of the year!" said skeppy jumping up almost yelling at bad. 

"woah! alright! ill come if skeppy goes!" Said bad standing up. " im going so is bad, and we will spread the news!" Said skeppy. " good, wilbur? " Technoblade asked looking at Wilbur.

"uhh yeah sure." said Wilbur looking at technoblade in his eyes.

"nice." Said Technoblade leaving the room. " Well im gonna go home and get the house ready for the party. " Said technoblade putting on his shoes. 

"what? Its only Wenesday though? " I said looking at him about to leave "This party.. its gonna be crazy. i need to set it up. this party will be known for years. just you wait." Technoblade said walking out closing the door.

When he said that, i knew it was gonna be crazy.

_**3rd person POV:** _

Its was now 9pm. George had to go home sadly. George and Clay said their goodbyes and George went next door into his house, going to his room, setting up for stream.

George called dream.

"hOld oN" George heard Dream yell getting a voice crack, his voice sounded far so George guessed he wasnt at his pc. 

" okay okay back, we arent gonna talk about my voice crack." Said Dream flustered at the idea that he sounded like that and George heard.

George started to laugh at dreams comment.

(Time skip to after they streamed and in the morning)

(IM SORRY IF THERES A BUNCH OF SKIPS IM TRYING TO GET THIS OUT AS QUICK AS I CAN)

George got up. Got dressed. And scrolled through Twitter and Facebook going back and forth waiting till he had to leave. he saw a post on Facebook that made him turn red. It was the photo. the photo the old lady took. 50k+ people saw it. 45k+ likes. 5k+ dislikes. 48k+ comments. George couldnt believe how many people saw. He ran out of the house banging on Clay's front door.

"woah woah chill why are you banging on the door?" said clay nervously and confused as he opened the door. George quickly pulled up his phone showing clay the post. " DO YOU SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE SEEN IT!? ALL THE LIKES AND DISLIKES!? ALL THE COMMENTS!?" Yelled George knowing people from school have had to seen it.

"chill its alright we can comment saying we were joking around and we arent a couple, or repost it telling everyone, we can tell are friends so everyone knows. its alright George, i promise." Clay said trying to calm George down by rubbing his arm.

"Whatever... i need to go to school." Said George turning away about to leave. "We can walk together if you want..!" said clay grabbing George's wrist. "No, its bad enough that people think we are dating." said George pulling his arm away walking away towards school. Clay frowned knowing he messed up.

George got to school to his locker. Everyone was looking at him. He knew everyone knew.

He saw his friends walking up to him. he was ready to explain to them.

"GEOrGE!" Sapnap yelled as his voice cracked. " I CAN EXPLAIN!" George yelled back.

Sapnap held up his phone showing George the post. "1 year!? huh!? why didnt you tell me?! ohhh and dream isnt gonna be happy about this!" Sapnap said looking at his phone scrolling though the comments. 

"CLAY WAS JOKING AROUND! WE ARENT DATING! YOU KNOW WE HATED EACH OTHER WE MADE UP LIKE YESTERDAY! AND WE WERE GOING TO A PARK AND THAT LADY THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER AND CLAY JOKED SAYING WE WERE AND LET HER TAKE THE PICTURE!!!!" Yelled George on the top of his lungs making sure everyone heard.

Some people said 'aww' because they were sad they werent together. Others said 'i knew it! you owe me 20$!' and stuff like that. some happy, some sad. 

"ohhhh" Bad said. " That explains it" 

"yeah." Said George 

"well.. oh! technoblade wants me to tell you that hes hosting a hugeeeee party on friday and that you HAVE to come!" Sapnap said looking at George.

"party? uhhh no." Said George with a disgusted look.

**Hey! Chapter 3! still feel like this is shit because it was that start of it.**   
  
**OG AN:**

**SEE WHAT I DID THERE!? I ENDED IT WITH THE TITLE! IM PROUD OF MYSLEF! AND SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE! I THNK IM GONNA POST ON MONDAYS OR TUESDAYS AND THURSDAYS OR FRIDAYS! SO NOT ON THE WEEKEND OR WENESDAY! SOOO YEAH! ANY QUESTIONS YOU CAN ASK HERE!**

**_ Word count : 2515 _ **


End file.
